Son of Death
by Isael
Summary: En un afán de regresar a la vida luego de ser traicionado por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki realiza un trato con el Shinigami, obteniendo una segunda oportunidad en un lugar dónde sólo existe la "Magia". Con nuevos poderes y un objetivo en mente, Naruto se enfrentará a todo para lograr su cometido. Cold Naruto. Eventualmente very powerful Naruto.
1. Prólogo

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

He estado ausente por meses, I know, pero lo importante es que he vuelto y con otra historia para ustedes, mis lectores.

Este fic es algo que he querido escribir desde hace tiempo, y luego de dar vueltas con varias ideas para adecuar un buen crossover entre Harry Potter y Naruto, se me ocurrió esta. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Bien, en cuanto a la historia, voy a centrarme principalmente en Naruto, pero también quiero hacerlo en Harry, así que ambos tendrán tiempo en la historia ya que se trata de dos personajes realmente significativos para la historia en sí. No tengo decididas las parejas todavía, por lo que cualquier sugerencia será tomada en cuenta.

Así mismo sé que hay fics de este tipo y aunque no los he leído, decidí aportar mi propia idea a ese apartado de "Naruto hace un trato con la muerte" la cual es una idea muy interesante y puede ser explorada de numerosas maneras.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Un par de ojos azul oscuro, casi sin vida, contemplaban la nada misma que se extendía por doquier. Ocasionalmente éstos parpadeaban, mostrando un mínimo ápice de emoción que reflejaba perfectamente el último sentimiento que el chico al que pertenecían había experimentado antes de morir: odio. Un odio profundo y descontrolado, que aún perpetuaba en su espíritu.

Ese desprecio... estaba centrado en una sola persona. Alguien a quien recordaba vagamente cómo su mejor amigo en una vida pasada, un individuo cegado por la venganza que acabó por traicionarlo en el último momento, atacándolo por la espalda y asesinándolo ante la incrédula mirada de los demás presentes en aquella ocasión.

" _S-Sasu... ke..._ "

La mera mención de aquel infame nombre sirvió para sumir su mente en un torrente de memorias turbulentas, provocando que su ser, el cual flotaba a la deriva en aquel páramo dónde sólo la oscuridad reinaba, se sacudiera casi imperceptiblemente producto de su ira.

" **¿Hmmm...?** "

Una sombra imperceptible debido a la negrura alrededor se aproximó rápidamente hacia la posición del chico de ojos azules, observándolo con evidente curiosidad y algo de sorpresa. " **¿Qué hace un espíritu fuera del dominio de Kami o Yami?** ", preguntó una voz profunda y poderosa, una que emergió desde las profundidades de un espectro púrpura transparente, vestido con un kimono blanco.

Aquella sin duda alguna era una situación única. Ningún ser acudía jamás a sus dominios, puesto que aquello era literalmente imposible — nunca en toda su existencia como mediador entre la vida y el más allá hubo alguien (o algo) capaz de lograr semejante cosa.

Y, sin embargo, el Shinigami no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante esto. Sus dientes tan oscuros como su reino brillaron de forma tenue mientras se acercaba aún más al chico, colocando una mano flaca y de largas uñas sobre su figura.

Un torrente de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos. Esa era la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato Namikaze (cuya alma ya no le pertenecía) héroe de las Naciones Elementales, otrora portador del Kyuubi; un chico que a pesar de haber sido despreciado por muchos durante gran parte de su existencia había ido más lejos que cualquier otro Shinobi de su mundo para salvar a todos...

...Sólo para conocer su final a manos de otro humano, Sasuke Uchiha.

" **Patético** ", dijo la muerte eventualmente, apartándose. Tal forma de morir no le era algo nuevo al Shinigami, habiendo visto incontables casos a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad en las distintas dimensiones que existían. " **¿Por qué sacrificarlo todo... por alguien que sólo albergaba maldad en su corazón?** "

El Shinigami no comprendía las razones que había tenido tal joven en vida. Nada, excepto quizá la ventaja de ganar un poderoso aliado para la batalla contra Kaguya Otsutsuki y salvar al mundo del caos. Si hubiese sido más inteligente... Naruto Uzumaki sin duda hubiese estado preparado para la traición de su eterno rival.

Pero todo aquello no importaba en lo absoluto. Lo que llamó la atención de la deidad fue percatarse del extraordinario poder que el joven había reunido en vida y que cuyo espíritu aún albergaba, incluso si permanecía latente e inútil.

" **Quizás...** "

Una repentina idea cobró vida en la mente del ente, una que rápidamente derivó en el Shinigami presentándose frente al espíritu del chico. El mismo ni se inmutó ante la presencia de la Muerte, pero tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad sus ojos ascendieron muy lentamente hasta encontrarse con los del espectro que se alzaba sobre él imponentemente.

"¿ _Sasu... ke...?_ "

" **Puedo darte lo que deseas.** "

Ante aquello, Naruto pestañeó. " _Venganza..._ ", hubo una pequeña pausa en la que el joven pareció recobrar un poco de la luz que en vida lo supo caracterizar. " _Salvar... a todos..._ "

El shinigami esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora antes de asentir, ya más que al tanto del deseo más profundo del Uzumaki. En su mundo, Sasuke Uchiha había sumido a todos en un Tsukuyomi Infinito, un genjutsu tan poderoso que generaba una realidad perfecta. Sin dolor, sufrimiento, guerras o muertes. Una versión de la realidad que al fin y al cabo no era más que una mera fantasía _._

" **Tendrás la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores, mortal. Pero a cambio, hay algo que debes hacer por mí... en otro mundo.** "

" _Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei... Shikamaru..._ " Una infinidad de nombres fueron mencionados por Naruto, cada uno de ellos representando a aquellos quienes aún seguían atados a su espíritu, algo que denotaba su arrepentimiento y sentido de la responsabilidad para con sus amigos. Al terminar, hubo un momento de silencio, uno que el chico rompió con una simple palabra. " _Hai._ "

" **Bien.** "

De repente, y al alzar sus manos sobre la figura espectral del Uzumaki, el Shinigami hizo contacto con el joven, evocando parte de sus poderes de deidad para así infundirlos en el chico. La oscuridad lindante en los alrededores retrocedió ante la poderosa luz que de la unión se creó, y tanto la muerte como Naruto Uzumaki fueron tragados por una especie de vórtice, transportándolos a un sitio desconocido por el otrora shinobi.

* * *

Lo primero que Naruto vio al abrir sus ojos fue una amalgama de colores difusos y difíciles de distinguir. De un blanco brillante a un marrón tenue, los colores pronto comenzaron a tomar forma a medida que el Uzumaki pestañeaba, creando figuras más familiares e igualmente desconocidas para el muchacho.

Su cuerpo dolía y sentía hambre, y sus globos oculares parecían arder cuando trataba de mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Así mismo, y a pesar de su condición, Naruto se sentía extrañamente tranquilo aún si tampoco le era posible mover sus extremidades más que meros centímetros — como si en el lugar dónde se encontrase nadie fuese a lastimarlo.

Casi como si...

"¡Papi mami! ¡Miren! ¡Acaba de abrir los ojos!", una voz chillona que sin duda pertenecía a una niña aturdió los oídos de Naruto por un momento, quien no pudo evitar gemir levemente en respuesta al inesperado estímulo de aquel sonido. De inmediato, lo que parecía ser un rostro con matices rosa en la parte superior se aproximó en su dirección, asomándose sobre su figura con genuina y evidente curiosidad. "Oh, es tan pequeño... ¡Y su cabello es raro!"

 _¿Pequeño?_

 _'_ "Shh... Despacio Dora", murmuró otra voz a un costado, una más madura e inconfundiblemente adulta que el chico no tardó en atribuir a un hombre. "No queremos que tu hermano se asuste."

 _¿Hermano?_

"Perdón", la pequeña hizo un puchero. "Pero papi, ¿él es como yo?"

"¿Un metamorfomago? Hmmm... eso explicaría el color de su cabello..."

La figura borrosa de la cara de la aparente niña se alejó con rapidez del campo de visión del chico, quien sintió como su débil e inútil cuerpo era elevado por un par de brazos firmes y suaves. Pronto, sus ojos captaron otro rostro borroso, uno que súbitamente cobró nitidez al parpadear sus ojos nuevamente.

Ante él se hizo visible la imagen bondadosa y maternal de una joven mujer de cabello castaño largo rizado y ojos de una tonalidad similar. Su rostro evocaba elegancia, así como también belleza con un par de pestañas delgadas, piel delicada y labios rojizos. Tal mujer no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisa afectuosa al chico, una que estaba llena de un sentimiento que en otra vida había escaseado para Naruto:

Amor.

"Míralo Ted, es precioso."

Una segunda cara se aproximó entonces a la de la mujer, revelando a un hombre de aspecto amable y facciones delgadas pero prominentes, de sonrisa complacida y cabello de una tonalidad algo más oscura que la de su contraparte. "¿Quién lo diría? Nuestro primer hijo varón, Drómeda."

 _¿Hijo?_

De repente, lo que Naruto ya sospechaba desde hacía rato se hizo claro en su mente:

...Era un bebé. Un recién nacido en un mundo distinto al suyo, con padres diferentes y, por lo que pudo notar, una hermana mayor. Un mundo al que había acudido debido a su trato con el Shinigami para así poder volver a las Naciones Elementales y enmendar su error.

Pero al parecer la Muerte no planeaba hacerle las cosas fáciles, habiéndolo traído de una forma que el otrora shinobi no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Naruto podía sentir un extraño poder dentro suyo, uno de enormes proporciones que vagamente le recordaba a su antiguo chakra. Esa energía también parecía emanar de su nueva "familia", quienes seguramente poseían el vasto conocimiento que a él le era ajeno.

"¿Cómo lo llamaremos Drómeda?"

"¡Oh, yo sé yo sé!", exclamó la pequeña, saltando con la mano en alto para llamar la atención de sus padres. "¿Qué tal... Tommy?"

Ted alzó una ceja con ligero desdén. "¿Tommy?"

"¡Sip! Es un buen nombre. Penny tiene un gato que se llama así."

"...Nymphadora, no creo que—"

"Su nombre será Naruto", anunció de repente la mujer, quien no había apartado la mirada del recién nacido en ningún momento. Aquella declaración no sólo sorprendió a su esposo e hija, sino también al mismo Naruto.

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

La mueca de confusión en la cara de Nymphadora trajo una sonrisa al rostro de su madre, aunque no tanto así en la cara de Ted. "¿Estás segura cariño? ¿No sunea un poco... tonto?"

"Mi decisión es final, Edward."

Aquel tono decidido no dejaba lugar a ninguna discusión, especialmente por la forma en la que Drómeda se dirigió a su esposo por su nombre real. Y Ted, por su parte, no tuvo más opción que agachar la cabeza y aceptar aquello con algo de enfurruñamiento. "De acuerdo de acuerdo, Naruto Tonks será."

"Bien", la sonrisa amable volvió al rostro de la mujer, quien regresó su mirada hacia el pequeño Naruto, notando cómo la forma en que la observaba con tanta atención parecía ser la de alguien mayor, un niño a lo sumo, y no la de un bebé. Algo que sólo la llenó de un orgullo maternal. Su hijo sería brillante, sí señor. "Naruto Tonks... Me gusta."

La nueva vida de Naruto sólo acababa de comenzar, y aunque todo fuese difícil ahora, en su mente sólo cabía la posibilidad del éxito. No podía fracasar. Todo dependía de eso.

* * *

 **(Continuará...)**

Aquí termina el prólogo. Un poco corto, sí, pero hey, así son los prólogos. De cualquier forma, el siguiente capítulo tratará de la vida de Naruto en su nuevo hogar con los Tonks y otras sorpresas, como más detalles sobre el pacto de Naruto con el Shinigami y la traición de Sasuke. Otra cosa, no pretendo que pase demasiado tiempo antes de llevarlo a Hogwarts pero ya veremos. ¿Quién sabe qué pueda pasar?

Cualquier duda o sugerencia duden en escribirme por PM o a través de un review. Sus comentarios me inspiran a continuar y dar lo mejor.


	2. La Familia Tonks

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Hola a todos! He vuelto con este segundo capítulo de Son of Death, una historia que comienza a tomar forma a medida que avanzamos en la misma. No hay mucho que decir antes de comenzar, así que demos comienzo al capítulo, shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno : La Familia Tonks**

* * *

La vida con los Tonks había sido más interesante de lo que Naruto había imaginado en un principio.

Sus primeros meses de existencia dentro del cuerpo de un bebé indefenso e incapaz de moverse habían sido terriblemente frustrantes e insoportables, aquello sumado a las innecesarias muestras de afecto que recibía de sus padres y, en especial, su hermana mayor. Kami sabía cuanto aborrecía el otrora Shinobi cuando Nymphadora y su amiga, Penny Haywood, una niña de la edad de su hermana con cabello rubio largo trenzado y ojos celestes, lo molestaban o querían disfrazarlo para jugar a ser magos.

Por si fuera poco, esperar a que sus músculos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para controlar el momento en el que... emm... "debía ir al baño" llevó su tiempo, acarreando vergonzosos accidentes que para los demás era completamente normal. Pero para él, cada vez que se hacía encima la vergüenza era tal que no podía evitar murmurar incoherencias como todo infante a modo de queja.

Pero Naruto soportó todos sus infortunios porque, aún sin ser capaz de moverse o hablar, podía ser testigo de cosas realmente interesantes que en aquel mundo ocurrían. "Magia", la llamaban; un poder que le recordaba vagamente al chakra pero que las personas que la poseían la utilizaban de diversas e ingeniosas maneras. Hasta entonces, el chico había visto a sus padres emplearla a través de lo que parecían ser ramas de madera de tamaños variables para levitar objetos, encender la chimenea de la casa y reparar cosas que Nymphadora rompía.

Un poder así sin duda tenía infinitas posibilidades de uso, esperando por ser descubiertas por un Naruto en pleno crecimiento.

Durante ese tiempo el chico no hizo más que alimentarse, crecer y observar todo lo que lo rodeaba, aprendiendo muchas cosas de lo que rodeaba y acostumbrándose a las diferencias que encontraba en aquel mundo en contraste con las Naciones Elementales — en especial el vasto exterior, similar a Konoha y otras aldeas pero más avanzado tecnológicamente. Al estar prácticamente inmóvil y en constante dependencia de sus padres, el ex shinobi aprovechaba las periódicas reuniones que tenían con la familia Haywood (otros magos amigos de los Tonks) para recabar más información sobre el mundo mágico y, de paso, entretenerse con algo.

Su apariencia había cambiado notoriamente, y su rostro no mostraba las marcas en las mejillas que solía tener en su antiguo cuerpo, ni el cabello rubio alborotado que lo distinguía a dónde fuese, pero sí conservaba el zafiro profundo de sus ojos, algo que agradecía internamente. Ahora, su pelo era plateado y desordenado, con un flequillo que cubría parte de su frente y dos largos mechones enmarcando ambas mejillas. El cambio general no era desagradable en su opinión, pero sí extrañaba un poco su antigua apariencia.

Apenas Naruto sintió que tenía un mayor control sobre su cuerpo, pudiendo permanecer despierto más tiempo y estar más atento sin cansarse inmediatamente, decidió intentar acceder a la nueva fuente de energía que residía dentro suyo. Diferente a su viejo chakra, aquello sin duda alguna era magia, confirmando sus sospechas acerca de un completo cambio en su ser por parte del Shinigami.

Y lejos de enfadarlo o frustrarlo, la idea de poder experimentar con esa nueva energía lo impulsó a tratar de canalizarla fuera de su cuerpo, más precisamente a través de sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus primeros intentos resultaron en un rápido agotamiento mental debido a la gran dificultad que encontró al tratar de transmitir su magia desde el núcleo hacia afuera de su cuerpo; algo que sin duda alguna se atribuía a su débil cuerpo y el enorme poder dentro suyo.

Aún así Naruto continuó intentándolo, finalmente logrando levitar un pequeño arete que su madre tenía sobre una mesa cercana a su cuna unos centímetros de su posición, a la corta edad de 6 meses. Tan sólo dos semanas después el pequeño no sólo podía elevar el objeto en el aire, sino también atraerlo hasta sus minúsculas manos, algo que repitió nuevamente justo en el momento en el que sus padres entraban en la habitación, sorprendiéndolos enormemente.

Hasta entonces, ni Ted ni Andrómeda habían sido testigos de sus intentos, puesto que Naruto había decidido ocultar el uso de su magia hasta poder levitar el pendante a voluntad — apenas sus padres vieron lo que el chico era capaz de hacer, un gran asombro recayó sobre ellos, con la mujer de largo cabello marrón mostrándose orgullosa de su hijo al descubrir que era un mago.

Mientras que Ted, realmente desconcertado y entusiasmado, se animó incluso a comparar a Naruto con el legendario Merlín Ambrosius, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

* * *

La nueva vida del chico no comenzó realmente sino hasta su primer año, cuando sus músculos por fin fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para permitirle caminar y desplazarse por la casa. Si bien aún costaba un poco, Naruto encontró aquello último muy útil para explorar las habitaciones a las que nunca había entrado antes por un motivo u otro, observando por horas los pocos artefactos mágicos que los Tonks tenían a disposición en un intento de entender cómo la magia dentro de ellos había sido almacenada para que se comportasen de tal forma.

El caminar también atrajo aún más la atención de su hermana mayor, Nymphadora, quien de a ratos optaba por perseguirlo a través de la casa para que aceptase jugar con ella. Escapar de una niña de 8 años era una tarea titánica, volviéndose aún más difícil cuando su amiga Penny Haywood venía a visitarla o los Tonks los llevaban al parque del barrio, dónde el chico no tenía más opción que resignarse y dejar que lo subiesen al columpio para bebés u otros juegos que diversos niños muggle también usaban.

Sólo Kami sabía la tortura que aquello era, el tener que fingir pertenecer a una familia que no era la suya. Por más que aquellos fuesen los padres biológicos de su cuerpo, Naruto nunca reemplazaría a sus verdaderos padres y amigos, quienes probablemente en aquellos momentos continuaban a merced de su eterno rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero pensar en aquello, más que generarle rencor, sólo servía para incrementar la determinación del chico por volverse poderoso en poco tiempo, para así cumplir el pacto del Shinigami y volver a su antigua vida.

En uno de sus viajes por su hogar, el otrora shinobi se encontró con una enorme biblioteca que prácticamente se extendía más allá de las proporciones reales del cuarto, algo que le hizo darse cuenta de la magia empleada ahí dentro. Decenas de estantes ocupaban cada pared y rincón de la biblioteca, junto con varios sillones dispuestos en forma de cuadrado, un escritorio y una lámpara sobre el mismo que se encendía cuando alguien se disponía a leer de noche.

 _'La magia puede ser bastante práctica'_ , pensó Naruto al subirse a la silla junto al escritorio (no sin bastante esfuerzo) y luego pararse frente a un libro de tamaño considerable cuya tapa verde tenía un título escrito en un lenguaje que el chico no podía comprender. De inmediato, el libro se abrió sin que necesitase tocarlo, revelando la imagen de un anciano de barba larga, túnica púrpura abultada, sombrero en forma de punta y un bastón de madera que empleaba para apoyar su cuerpo.

Lo que más llamó la atención del infante fue la mirada del personaje, cargada de una sabiduría que era vagamente similar a la del Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el llamado Dios Shinobi. Aquel sin duda alguna era un poderoso mago, y al parecer uno muy importante para tener su propio libro, pero al no poder leer el contenido del mismo Naruto sólo podía especular.

Fue entonces cuando el chico decidió acudir a su madre para que le enseñase, encontrando imposible el descifrar aquella lengua por cuenta propia. Pronto, Andrómeda era conducida torpemente por su hijo menor hacia la biblioteca, dónde el chico le señaló el escritorio.

"¿Podrías leerme?", preguntó Naruto, sorprendiendo aún más a su madre, ya que el mismo rara vez hablaba. Y menos con tanta soltura y confianza.

Pero su hijo era especial, y eso Drómeda lo supo desde el primer momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos. A su corta edad él ya demostraba atributos que se asemejaban a los de un adulto experimentado, calmo, deseoso de aprender y poderoso en el uso de la magia.

Que le pidiese que le leyera un libro obviamente avanzado era de por sí algo llamativo. Pero, ¿qué daño podría traer? _'Seguramente se aburrirá a los minutos de haber empezado'_ , pensó la bruja mientras alzaba al pequeño en sus brazos y tomaba asiento frente al escritorio, dispuesta a comenzar a retomar la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos: "La vida de Merlín, maestro de Arturo Pendragón."

Su equivocación no pudo ser más evidente, ya que más ella leía en voz alta, más Naruto se compenetraba en la lectura, absolutamente fascinado por lo que escuchaba. Su mente trataba de relacionar lo que oía con lo que se encontraba escrito, al mismo tiempo almacenando toda aquella información que revelara más del mundo mágico.

En los meses subsecuentes, Andrómeda y su esposo Ted se turnaban para leerle, pasando hasta horas enteras dentro de la biblioteca al ver cómo el infante disfrutaba de las lecturas más que de cualquier otra cosa. A veces, incluso Nymphadora acudía al lugar que rara vez frecuentó para compartir un momento con su hermano, optando por "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" y otros títulos más enfocados hacia un público infantil.

Pese a la falta de información que pudiese emplear en su desarrollo como futuro mago, el chico tenía que admitir que disfrutaba aquellas historias también. Cada una de ellas poseía una moraleja distinta, y el doble significado de los cuentos lo dejaba pensando un largo rato, más de lo que su hermana parecía tardar en olvidarse del tema y llevar al chico a jugar a otra parte.

* * *

Habiendo aprendido a leer un par de meses después de haber comenzado, Naruto comenzó a ir sólo a la biblioteca, ya más hábil para desplazarse por la casa. Sus padres se mostraban algo reacios a dejar que su hijo se moviera sin su supervisión, pero tan pronto como vieron que era seguro dejarlo por su cuenta comenzaron a chequearlo a ratos. Era claro que el infante poseía una mente brillante y sin duda más avanzada que otros a su edad, habiéndolo demostrado varias veces, entonces ¿qué problema había en dejar que aprendiese?

Así, Naruto pasó gran parte de sus días leyendo en la biblioteca, aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre el mundo mágico; incluyendo las criaturas y plantas que allí habitaban, los magos más ilustres a través de los tiempos, familias importantes y su descendencia Black por parte de su madre (quien había sido probablemente desterrada de la familia por contraer matrimonio con un 'sangre sucia'), el principal deporte mago conocido como quidditch y las diferentes formas existentes de emplear la magia — pociones, hechizos, transformaciones... las posibilidades eran ciertamente numerosas así como las distintas ramas que albergaba el estudio de aquella poderosa energía.

El ex shinobi aprendió además que los magos dependían de ramas de madera o "varitas" para canalizar su poder y realizar encantamientos, por ejemplo, aunque la historia contaba cómo algunos hechiceros eran capaces de utilizar su propio cuerpo para usarla a voluntad; siendo esto algo increíblemente difícil de lograr. Naruto, quien ya a su corta edad era capaz de levitar objetos que no superasen su propio tamaño (incluyendo aquellos libros que quería leer), tomó aquello como un desafío para acelerar su progreso y crecimiento en cuanto a poder — pronto, el chico había adoptado su propia rutina: caminar por los alrededores a la mañana o pasar algo de tiempo con su familia si tenía que hacerlo, lectura a la tarde y canalización de su magia a la noche, tratando de elevar objetos más pesados así como también incrementar un poco la velocidad con la que los movía.

* * *

A los cuatro años de edad, Naruto poseía un vasto conocimiento del mundo mágico, así como el de los muggles. Este último, si bien un conocimiento inútil para su misión, era el fruto de sus excursiones a la ciudad de Newbury, del condado de Berkshire, dónde habitaban los Tonks. Una ciudad que el chico descubrió quedaba en Londres, uno de los tantos países que existían en aquel mundo tan extenso y lleno de misterios.

El futuro mago además había avanzado enormemente en su control sin varita de la magia, comenzando a experimentar con objetos y tratar de transformarlos en otro de un tamaño similar; algo que aún no arrojaba resultados positivos. Su madre, quien era experta en transformaciones, a veces practicaba con su varita, algo que Naruto aprovechaba a observar siempre que lo dejaba para entender el proceso detrás del cambio. Así mismo, el chico trató varias veces de realizar sus antiguos jutsus cuando nadie lo miraba, probando los familiares sellos de mano con su magia para clonarse o transformarse en alguien más, pero aquello tampoco parecía resultar. O al menos no de la manera en la que esperaba que funcionase.

Pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo descubriría la forma de lograrlo por su cuenta.

Su rutina ahora incluía una sesión diaria de entrenamiento al amanecer, optando por empezar a trabajar su físico desde joven para incrementar aún más los resultados en el futuro. Excepto en invierno donde el sol salía tarde, Naruto despertaba antes que todos cerca de las 5 de la madrugada, se vestía con ropa ligera y cómoda y abandonaba la casa, corriendo por el vecindario y ejercitando los músculos en el parque. Más tarde, el chico regresaba a tiempo para el desayuno, compartiendo la mesa con sus padres quienes se marchaban por turnos a sus respectivos trabajos: un día se marchaba Ted y al otro su esposa, asegurándose que sus hijos nunca se quedaran solos.

Ted Tonks era gerente en Nimbus, una de las mejores productoras de escobas para quidditch en el mundo mágico. Su amor por aquel deporte sólo era sobrepasado por su habilidad con la escoba, afirmando en varias ocasiones que varios equipos famosos de Inglaterra quisieron ficharlo en su mejor momento. Nymphadora, además, era bastante buena, y Ted esperaba que Naruto siguiese sus pasos, con la idea de entrenarlo personalmente cuando fuera mayor — algo que el chico le generaba curiosidad.

Andrómeda Tonks Black, por su parte, trabajaba en la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Su labor consistía en asegurarse de que todos los magos (especialmente aquellos menores a 17) cumpliesen las leyes del mundo mágico, siendo la encargada de reportar cualquier rompimiento de las mismas al líder de la Brigada, Bob Ogden, y aplicar los castigos correspondientes. Leyes que Naruto le interesaba descubrir para evitar mayores inconvenientes en su progreso. Después de todo... la decepción era el mejor aliado de un shinobi, aún más de alguien que lo fue en algún momento.

* * *

Cuando una Nymphadora Tonks de 11 años recibió su carta de Hogwarts, la de por sí energética chica de cabello rosa chicle aumentó su entusiasmo a niveles insospechados, saltando alegremente por toda la casa. Sus padres estaban absolutamente orgullosos, compartiendo la emoción de su hija en conjunto y haciendo planes para enseñarle algunas cosas que creían podría llegar a necesitar en la escuela.

Naruto, sin embargo, simplemente aprovechó el momento de felicidad para leer la carta junto con la lista de libros y elementos que requerían en Hogwarts, deseoso por adelantarse a lo que consideraba inminente en un par de años. A fin y al cabo él también era un mago y en el futuro recibiría su carta de admisión en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

"Hey Naru, ¡voy a Hogwarts! ¿¡No es genial!?"

"Lo sé, lo acabo de escuchar Nymphadora", respondió tranquilamente el chico de 4 años, depositando con sumo cuidado el sobre en la mesa junto a la entrada. "Felicitaciones."

Un puchero se abrió paso hasta la metamorfomaga quien le sacó la lengua a su hermano. "Sólo estás celoso hermanito."

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante aquello para luego mover la mirada hasta sus padres. "¿Irán a comprar las cosas de la lista?"

Los Tonks intercambiaron una mirada de confusión por un momento, mientras que la chica de 11 años recuperaba el entusiasmo al oír lo que su hermano sugería.

"Bueno... podríamos ir esta tarde..."

"¡Siiiiii! ¡Quizás hasta encontremos a Penny en el Callejón!", Dora dio dos saltos en el aire antes de correr hacia Naruto y desordenar su cabello plateado con una enorme sonrisa. "¡Tú también vendrás Naru!"

Tal afirmación no sólo no tomó por sorpresa al mencionado, sino que le provocó una minúscula sonrisa casi imperceptible ante los ojos adultos de sus padres. "Si no queda más remedio..."

"¡Yay!"

Después de almorzar, la familia Tonks se reunió finalmente fuera de la casa, junto al auto de Ted. Siendo un mago cuyos difuntos padres fueron muggles, el señor Tonks disfrutaba conducir su Bentley azul así como también otras actividades a las que se había acostumbrado en su infancia, alternando entre la magia y lo no mágico con bastante frecuencia — algo que a Naruto le permitía no ser un completo ignorante del mundo muggle como otros magos de los que había escuchado.

Pronto estaban en camino hacia el centro de Londres, dónde se encontraba oculto el mercado mágico más grande toda Inglaterra. El paisaje era bastante pintoresco, y el chico trató de concentrarse en las vistas de los alrededores a fin de evitar ser parte del incesante parloteo de su hermana, algo que resultó ser bastante difícil.

* * *

Luego de un viaje de dos horas en el que Nymphadora no paró de hablar de todos los secretos, fantasmas, pasadizos ocultos que albergaba el castillo, Naruto casi exhala un suspiro de alivio cuando Ted estacionó en la calle de Charing Cross, frente a un decrépito bar completamente ignorado por los transeúntes de los alrededores. El bar cuya fachada había visto mejores días se encontraba junto a una librería y una tienda de zapatos muggle, con un raído y antiguo cartel colgando de costado — el nombre "Caldero Chorreante" podía leerse junto a la imagen de un caldero viejo que dejaba caer un líquido blanco.

"Henos aquí", anunció Ted, poniendo una mano en el hombro de un peliplateado que se había quedado inmóvil mientras analizaba la entrada a aquel lugar de mala muerte.

El señor Tonks condujo a la familia dentro del establecimiento, y no habían dado un sólo paso dentro que un olor potente asaltó la nariz de ambos niños; un olor que combinaba el inconfundible hedor del cigarrillo y el agridulce aroma de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas. Varias mesas pequeñas se encontraban amontonadas a un costado, con algunos personajes de apariencia descuidada conversando en voz muy baja quienes sólo se giraron un momento para observar a los recién llegados antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en ignorar el olor. Aquella era la primera vez que ponía un pie en el Caldero Chorreante, un bar sólo accesible por magos; pero en su previa vida como shinobi había tenido que frecuentar lugares como ese debido a Jiraiya, quien desaparecía muy a menudo en sus entrenamientos para "llevar a cabo investigaciones", por lo que estaba familiarizado con dicho hedor. Nymphadora, en cambio, no pudo contener algunas arcadas que debió reprimir tapándose la nariz, no antes de hacerle saber a su madre su desagrado.

"Odio este lugar, es asqueroso."

"A mí me gusta", comentó Naruto con tranquilidad, algo que atrajo la mirada incrédula de su hermana mayor. "Es justo el lugar al que vendría para reunirme en secreto con alguien o para tomar un trago."

Mientras Ted se aproximaba a la barra para intercambiar unas palabras con Tom, un hombre prácticamente calvo y arrugado, así como también el dueño del lugar quien saludó a la familia al entrar, fue Andrómeda la que ahora se giró hacia su hijo, también sorprendida. "¿De... dónde sacas esas ideas, Naruto?"

"Oh, ya que lo preguntas, lo leí en 'Historia de Londres — Locaciones Interesantes para Magos y Brujas'", el aludido puso una mano debajo de su mentón con aire pensativo. "Deberían leerlo. El autor provee una breve historia del Caldero Chorreante, su fundadora y por qué es buena idea visitarlo a pesar de su pobre aspecto."

Aquello ciertamente dejó atónita a su madre. Que el peliplateado era un chico diferente a los demás Andrómeda lo sabía, pero incluso a sus 4 años de edad jamás dejaba de sorprenderla. No veía maldad en él ni malas intenciones, pero a veces simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarlo ser.

Criar a su hija mayor no había sido tan complicado...

Nymphadora, por su parte, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con falsa resignación. "Eres _taaaaan_ raro Naru."

* * *

El Callejón Diagon era un lugar increíble, la epítome del mundo mágico. Naruto estaba completamente fascinado, a tal punto que no pudo disimular su sorpresa apenas atravesaron la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante y sus ojos se posaron en la extensa calle, dónde decenas de magos vestidos con túnicas y ropajes de diversos colores caminaban como si todo aquello fuese lo más normal.

Varias tiendas se encontraban a ambos lados, vendiendo desde calderos para pociones, mascotas mágicas y túnicas hasta varitas, golosinas y otros productos relacionados con el mundo mágico. Había incluso una gran librería llamada "Flourish y Botts" a la que el peliplateado se moría por entrar, deseoso de encontrar algún libro para principiantes en la magia que pudiese usar para mejorar, ya que los de su casa eran demasiado avanzados como para siquiera intentar las técnicas. También, si era posible, Naruto quería revisar las tiendas a fin de encontrar cosas útiles que podría considerar tener en el futuro antes de ir a Hogwarts — una varita estaba fuera de toda discusión, puesto que las leyes sólo permitían la posesión de una a los 11 años.

Pero aquello no era sino una excusa para progresar en el control de su magia por cuenta propia, algo que le daba una ventaja sobre una gran cantidad de magos.

Sus padres observaron con una sonrisa la forma en la que Naruto parecía observarlo todo, detectando su impresión. Nymphadora, por su parte, se mostró algo menos sorprendida que su hermano (habiendo ido una vez antes) y más emocionada por conseguir las cosas en la lista para poder convertirse en hechicera, su sueño desde que tenía memoria. "¡Por fin! ¿Podemos ir a comprar la varita primero, mami?"

"De acuerdo de acuerdo", una risa divertida escapó de los labios de Andrómeda para luego girarse hacia Ted. "¿Quieres ir con Naruto a comprar los libros, el caldero y demás elementos? Nosotras iremos por la varita de Dora y sus túnicas."

Ted entendió aquello como una oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo varón y aceptó con gusto la lista escolar que le entregó su esposa. "Seguro. Reunámonos en media hora en la heladería de Florean Fortescue."

"¡Rápido mamá! ¡Hay que ir pronto para conseguir la mejor varita de todas!"

Tomando a su madre de la mano, Nymphadora comenzó a caminar por la calle repleta de magos, saludando rápidamente a su hermano y padre quienes asintieron y agitaron la mano en señal de despedida respectivamente. Pronto, ambos se quedaron solos, y Ted le sonrió a su hijo. "Bueno Naruto, ¿algo que quieras ver antes de comprar las cosas de tu hermana?"

El brillo que de inmediato se reflejó en los ojos azules del peliplateado casi hizo que su padre se arrepintiese de preguntar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, la familia Tonks se encontraba de vuelta en casa, con Naruto cargando bajo el brazo dos nuevos libros sobre varitas y núcleos mágicos que había comprado en Flourish y Botts junto con un pendante en forma de cuervo alrededor de su cuello que había sido encantado para brillar cuando un miembro de su familia se encontrase cerca. Un encantamiento bastante útil que había comprado con la excusa de gustarle, pero que en realidad usaría para camuflar su entrenamiento apenas notase que alguien se aproximaba.

Después de todo, que sus padres supiesen que era capaz de usar magia no quería decir que supiesen _todo_ lo que Naruto hacía en privado. Así mismo, el peliplateado planeaba en un futuro ampliar el encantamiento del pendante para que detectase cualquier mago que estuviese evitando...

 _O buscando._

"¿Has visto mi varita Naru? Madera de Serbal y pelo de unicornio. _Excelente_ para encantamientos según Ollivander", Nymphadora sujetó como si de una experta se tratase su varita, cuyo color era marrón claro y medía unos 22 centímetros aproximadamente. Naruto, no muy impresionado, sólo se limitó a mirarla de reojo por un momento. "Genial, ¿eh?"

"No está mal."

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para una pelirosa que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa. "Sabía que te sorprendería. Pero no te preocupes hermanito, en sólo unos años podrás tener la tuya", agitándola en dirección de una foto familiar que yacía sobre la chimenea, la chica soltó una exclamación, simulando que lanzaba un hechizo. "¡Seré la mejor de todo Hogwarts! ¡Nadie podrá conmigo! ¡La gran Nymphadora Tonks!"

Naruto rodó los ojos antes de alejarse silenciosamente y dirigirse al comedor, dónde sus padres se encontraban sacando las compras del pequeño bolso de Andrómeda para luego acomodarlas en la mesa. Como en la biblioteca, aquel bolso estaba hechizado para que sus interiores aumentasen considerablemente.

"Padre, madre."

Ante la mención de sus nombres ambos padres giraron la cabeza en su dirección, saludándolo con una sonrisa instantánea. "Oh, hola Naruto, ¿tienes hambre? Prepararé la cena en cuanto terminemos aquí."

"Descuida hijo, tu madre no destruirá la cocina como la última vez", dijo Ted mientras hacía una mueca de preocupación y fallaba en contener una sonrisa.

Algo que le ganó una mirada desafiante por parte de su esposa. "Que yo recuerde ese fuiste tú al querer cocinar mis famosos pasteles de calabaza. Y ya sabemos cómo terminó eso."

"Auch, golpe bajo."

Ambos adultos compartieron un momento de risas ante la imagen de Ted tratando de apagar el fuego en la cocina con Aqua Eructo; un hechizo que sólo había servido para inundarlo todo y empeorar el desastre, creando un verdadero caos por doquier. Por suerte, Andrómeda había solucionado todo con un simple movimiento de su varita, demostrando nuevamente su habilidad superior y calma para resolver los problemas.

Mientras sus padres reían animosamente Naruto se mantuvo impasible, deseoso porque lo escuchasen para así poder proseguir con sus asuntos. "En realidad quería saber si podía ir a la cama sin cenar."

De inmediato, las expresiones divertidas en los rostros de ambos se vieron afectadas por una repentina confusión y sorpresa. "O-Oh..."

"¿Estás seguro que...?"

"Sí. La verdad es que no tengo hambre", afirmó el peliplateado para luego darse vuelta y enfilar hacia las escaleras. "Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación. Buenas noches", dijo antes de subir y desaparecer en el piso de arriba, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas con algo de preocupación al ver que, efectivamente, su hijo menor no planeaba cenar con ellos. Aquella no era la primera vez que ocurría una situación similar, pero que un niño de tan corta edad se comportase así, de manera tan fría, los tenía desconcertados. Ambos sabían que Naruto era brillante y un chico saludable en todo sentido, pero sin importar qué hiciesen simplemente no podían lograr que él se mostrara feliz.

En ciertas ocasiones, y cuando lo observaban detenidamente, el peliplateado mostraba una mirada impropia de un pequeño de 4 años — una que evocaba sufrimiento e incluso rabia. Pero aquello sólo ocurría por un momento hasta que sus ojos regresaban a ese frío azul zafiro tan característico suyo.

Andrómeda casi podía sentir su inmenso dolor como si fuese parte de su ser, quemándola por dentro. Siendo su madre, no había nadie más que se preocupara tanto por el bienestar de su hijo como ella, aún si a veces sintiese que no conocía nada de él. Preguntarle no tenía sentido, ya que Naruto negaba estar afligido o molesto, y cada vez que lo hacía sonaba muy convincente y serio.

Incluso Nymphadora notaba esa frialdad constante en su hermano, pero no se preocupaba demasiado, optando por pasar gran parte de su tiempo tratando de que el chico se abriese con ella y pudiesen tener una relación más fraternal. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ella era capaz de logar establecer ese vínculo, aún si en contadas ocasiones como durante la tarde, Naruto esbozaba una minúscula sonrisa o mostraba un mínimo ápice de encontrarse feliz

"¿Qué haremos Ted?", preguntó la mujer, abrazando su cuerpo con evidente preocupación. Algunas lágrimas se arrinconaron en sus ojos bondadosos, descendiendo libremente por sus mejillas en cuanto sintió los brazos de su esposo rodeando su figura por detrás.

"No lo sé Drómeda", un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios del hombre. "Quizás lo mejor es dejarlo ser por ahora."

* * *

Una oscuridad opresiva reinaba en la habitación de Naruto, con sólo la luz de la Luna filtrándose por su ventana e iluminando parte de su cama y escritorio contiguo, donde varios pergaminos y libros yacían desparramados.

En aquel momento, el chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en posición de meditación; sus ojos cerrados indicaban que estaba absorto en un trance, con un aura blanca que centelleaba lentamente como si de un fuego se tratase recubriendo su pequeño cuerpo y llenándolo de un poder indescriptible. Ése era el poder de su núcleo mágico, un lugar al que accedía todas las noches antes de dormir para practicar su control — tanto psíquico como físico. Tal ejercicio implicaba paciencia absoluta, por lo que solía pasar varias horas sentado mientras se tomaba su tiempo a fin de evitar complicaciones o que su poder se descontrolase.

Naruto consideraba de gran importancia tener un manejo absoluto sobre su propio núcleo. De esa manera, y según había estado leyendo en "Núcleos Mágicos, qué son y cómo afectan a los magos" (uno de los dos libros que había adquirido en su visita al Callejón Diagon), sería capaz de modificar el poder de sus hechizos, la cantidad de magia usada en general y cómo era posible obtener el mismo o mejores resultados usando menos poder.

" **Has estado ocupado.** "

Un sólo ojo azul se hizo visible al escuchar la profunda y maliciosa voz del mismísimo Shinigami, pero Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta para recibir al inesperado visitante. "Shinigami-sama", el peliplateado se mantuvo en su posición de meditación, conservando el aura que aún lo rodeaba. "No esperaba este reencuentro sino hasta que cumpliese con mi parte del trato", la muerte no dijo nada, algo que sólo generó más curiosidad en el chico. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? No tengo toda la noche."

El espectro repentinamente se apareció del otro lado del chico, con una expresión de pura maldad en su rostro. " **Cuida tus palabras tonto mortal... pues podrían ser las últimas.** "

"No tengo miedo a morir", respondió Naruto, mostrándose desafiante. Sus palabras no causaron más reacción que una sonrisa espeluznante en la muerte, pero aquello era de esperarse. "Sin embargo... aún quiero mi venganza."

La sonrisa en el rostro púrpura del Shinigami se ensanchó aún más para así mostrar sus oscuros dientes en todo su esplendor. " **Es por eso que he venido** ", hubo una repentina pausa en la que sólo el murmullo de las voces de los Tonks y el ruido de platos pudo oírse. " **Mi oferta tiene una nueva condición.** "

Inmediatamente, el aura a su alrededor se expandió con furia, centelleando de una forma que, de continuar, amenazaba con destruir todo en aquel cuarto. "El trato... era que debía deshacerme de aquel que encontró la forma de escapar de la muerte, el que se hace llamar _Voldemort_ ", gruñó el chico, encontrando muy difícil mantener sus emociones bajo control en aquel momento. "He estado atrapado en este mundo 4 años, volviéndome fuerte y aprendiendo todo sólo para encargarme de ese tipo cuanto antes. ¿¡Qué más quieres de mí!?

" **El trato no ha cambiado** **humano** ", afirmó el Shinigami, sin estar intimidado por el poder del muchacho en lo absoluto. " **Pero sin importar qué tan poderoso te vuelvas, no serás capaz de acabar con su existencia sin la ayuda de un aliado. Alguien que lleve a cabo la profecía escrita desde los albores de este mundo y contra la que ni siquiera yo puedo luchar.** "

Ante la mención de un supuesto aliado, e indirectamente conociendo que su labor sería más complicada, Naruto deshizo su conexión con su núcleo, notando como su aura retrocedía dentro de su cuerpo, dejándolo débil por un momento. Luego, abrió ambos ojos y fulminó con la mirada la muerte. "Explícate. ¿Quien es ese aliado que tanto necesito para cumplir con mi misión?"

" **La única persona a quien Tom Marvolo Riddle no ha podido arrebatarle la vida... _Harry Potter._** "

* * *

Aaaand cut! Por fin terminé de escribir este capi. Tomó tiempo, pero aquí está. Iremos más en detalle en lo que sucederá a continuación en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora éste me pareció un buen lugar para dejarlo.

Habrá más momentos entre Naruto y su familia en otros capis. Quería que este sirviese como una introducción a sus primeros años en la familia Tonks antes de pasar a otras cosas. Habrá otro capítulo antes de que Naruto suba al expreso de Hogwarts, así que hay tiempo para seguir detallando su entrenamiento y vida.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario u opinión que tengan sobre la historia pueden dejármelo en sus reviews. Leo todos y cada uno de ellos, así créanme cuando les digo que no será una pérdida de tiempo dejar uno. Por último, ¿a qué casa creen que acudirá nuestro protagonista? Creo que hasta ahora se ha visto que posee atributos de cada casa, así que nunca se sabe.

Con eso, me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
